


Take your breath away

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Unbetaed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Tetsurou was trying to mind his own business, trying not to look up from his homework to stare at the side of Kenma’s face, yet it was so tempting. Kenma always got this cute frow between his eyebrows when he was focusing extra hard on what he was doing, his hair falling around his face, making him want to reach out and push it out of his way.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702006
Kudos: 54





	Take your breath away

Tetsurou was trying to mind his own business, trying not to look up from his homework to stare at the side of Kenma’s face, yet it was so tempting. Kenma always got this cute frow between his eyebrows when he was focusing extra hard on what he was doing, his hair falling around his face, making him want to reach out and push it out of his way.

He just couldn’t help himself, they were seated on opposite sides of the coffee table, Kenma had already caught him watching him twice, all in all, Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to care if it happened more.

They may have been going out for a little over four months, they didn’t get to see one another very often, well at least not as much as he would like too, and he hoped Kenma had felt the same way.

See Tetsurou had come to the startling realization a week ago that he was in love with Kenma, not schoolyard love either- no this was the real deal.

He has been meaning to bring it up to Kenma at least get the words out, or something. Maybe even broach the subject of them someday moving in together, it not like this was new for them the only new thing was now they weren’t dancing around one another.

Kenma catches him again this time around, he stares at him, “What.”

Tetsurou shrugs.

Kenma squints at him, “Why are you being quiet.”

He shrugs again, “No reason.”

Kenma picks back up his pen and goes back to writing in a notebook, “Yeah, sure.” the frow in his brow is back as he writes, focusing back in.

Tetsurou has decided he’s pathetic as he brushes the hair out of Kenma’s face, he may be lovesick but he’s no fool. “You’re beautiful,”

“And you’re not studying.” Kenma’s face flushes anyway, and Tetsurou can’t help the grin on his face, Kenma picks up his books, hiding his face behind it, “And you’re the beautiful one.” He mumbles into its pages.

Tetsurou sits there frozen before a grin spreads out on his face, “Aw, Kenma thinks I’m pretty!” he coos.

“Kenma’s going to take it back if you don’t help him with his homework.”

He can’t help the offending noise he makes, putting his hand to his chest dramatically he falls onto his back, “Oh, Kenma how you’ve wounded me so, I thought our love was forever.” he closes his eyes.

“Our love huh?” Kenma says his voice smug, from the other end of the coffee table.

Tetsurou almost feels his heart skip a beat, but he relaxes into the floor, It’s Kenma, and this is it for him, there’s no need to be worried. He trusts Kenma with every bit of himself.  
“Yes, Kenma our love.” he looks up at him with a pout on his face.

Kenma is staring down at him with a lightness in his eyes, a small smile on his face, and Tetsurou knows this is it for him, this is his one person, and he’s Kenma’s.

He sits up leaning across the table, pulling Kenma’s face towards his he plants a loud kiss on his cheek, “Mwah, perfect.” Kenma pushes his face away.

“I can’t believe I love you.”

He smirks, this is the happiest he’ll ever be, “I love you more,” He blows him a dramatic kiss.

“You still have English.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this isnt up to my normal standards I'm running on like four hours sleep lmao, the police were outside of my house at 4am until 5am so here's this, thank you for sticking with my stories this week! all kudos and comments warmed my heart. 
> 
> now its time to hibernate
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
